


[KT]华章 - 3

by NijinoHikari



Series: [KT]华章 [3]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	[KT]华章 - 3

加班到凌晨一点，身后的写字楼里灯光也逐渐灭去，残余工作终于全部收尾。光一揉揉肩膀，酸痛感明显。果然还是有些累的。纵然再怎么健身，他也不再是二十岁的小伙子了，有些东西会先于精神来提醒他，该休息了。  
不过深夜结束工作的好处也是有的，比如不会堵车。虽然作为老板不用很担心迟到的事，可堂本光一还是不愿意搞一个上班姗姗来迟——他应该以身作则。但此刻光一倒也没有太着急，很悠哉地开着他精挑细选最近才入手的新车，经过最繁华地都心回了家。  
停车场里也有才到家的人，不过身上沾染了浓郁的脂粉香气。不必言说大家也心知肚明那究竟是从哪里带回来的。只是年收已经到了这个程度，无论是本人还是家里人都没什么不可接受——为了事业“不得已”罢了。至于是不是真的不得已，大家都会将自己骗过去，便显得很无关紧要。  
光一不管他们，闷头拎包去乘电梯。如今入了秋，他竟也会时不时觉得岁月不饶人，出门前会看看天气温度考虑要不要戴围巾。光一忍不住感叹自己的确是老了，一面等着电梯把他送去指定楼层。数字随着高度上升一点点变化，他竟然有些心跳加速。  
“怎么回事……”光一揉揉心口，果然是加班太累了吗？等会儿可能要吃点维生素之类的营养品，但家里好像也没有，明天要不要和秘书说一声。脑子里想法很多，电梯门已经打开了，他抬脚走了出去。  
然后就看见站在自己家门口的堂本剛。  
剛低着脑袋倚着墙，没有看手机也没有听音乐。他还穿着几个小时之前光一在餐厅时见他时穿的那身衣服，只是多了一条灰色的围巾。但仅仅是这条围巾就让他看起来不再像之前那么冷漠，柔软不已。  
原来剛的头发不再是那么短了，光一看着那颗大半都埋进了围巾的脑袋，一时间不知道要做什么才好。  
他心里只有一句话——是堂本剛啊。  
剛听见脚步声，抬起头来看来人。这一整层都是堂本光一的，按理说也不会有别人来。但都这么多年过去了，又有什么事情是可以笃定的呢？所以看到光一独自一人回来，他心里也是松了口气。  
光一心里略有惊讶，他所住的公寓楼安保素来很好，来访者没有住户本人同意是进不来的。堂本剛是怎么在他家门口等着的？  
“我说是你弟弟，他们就放行了。”未等光一开口询问，剛便主动解答了他的疑惑。  
光一便借着这句话仔细地打量起了剛的眉眼——他也不是没有变，至少年轻时眉眼间难以隐藏的锐气已经没有了。脸也不是那么瘦削，稍稍有点肉，使得整张脸看着很柔和，但看着还是有些清减。这不免又让光一担心起剛生活得怎么样。他不知道剛与自己看起来有几分相似，但如果真的剛靠刷脸能进得来，那他也很高兴。  
单凭一句“是兄弟”当然不足以让人信服，只是剛手机里还有合照——还是上学时候自己与光一的合照。两个人站在钢琴旁边，光一手上还拿着小提琴。两个人都笑得傻乎乎的，但也真真实实的高兴。  
那张合照存在于剛的每一个手机里，从最老的按键式翻盖机到最新的玻璃背板的智能机，每一个都有。这几乎成为了他的习惯，拿到一部新手机，就要将这照片存进去，否则他便觉得那不是他的手机——一种近乎偏执的，说起来也的确没有什么意义的执念。  
为什么会这么看重呢？剛也思考过。他唯一能想出的答案是，因为这是他与光一唯一一张合照。  
他们曾互相深望过许多次，用眼神细细描摹对方的眼鼻嘴，将对方的长相深刻在脑海中。但他们很少会举起相机。  
或许是因为他们那时都太过天真，以为承诺了“永远”就真的可以永不分离。

光一开了门让剛进去，剛拎起脚边的手拎袋，先递给了光一。  
“这是什么？”光一接过，不朝袋子里看就问人。  
剛并不打算亲自解谜，只说是见面礼。光一“哦”了一声，没有下文了，低着头在脱鞋子和给剛找室内拖鞋。剛看他那木讷的样子就生气。  
“我还以为你今天特意跑来看我，会给我带礼物呢。”他说。  
光一抬起头，有些迟钝地反应了几秒，才说：“对不起。”  
对不起算什么呢？一句对不起也不能解决任何事，更像是马后炮。剛讨厌堂本光一的示弱和道歉，如果堂本光一理直气壮说自己什么也没有做错，他反倒觉得那是势均力敌的较量，自己可以去质问，去狠狠扎他的心而不必有负罪感。  
可是堂本光一对他就是这样，十年前是这样，十年后还是这样。他从来都不会想要在自己这里占上风，只是从前看起来会觉得堂本光一对自己好，现在剛只会越想越气。  
堂本光一这人为什么就没点长进！  
剛拿了手机伸在堂本光一面前：“莫名其妙跑来找我结果落荒而逃，加了LINE也不说话，我只能亲自上门来问问，你到底什么意思。”  
手机凑得太近，光一根本看不清，他被强烈的蓝光逼得眯起眼睛，自己拼命往后缩脖子，勉勉强强看清了屏幕上的东西——那个让他心情小小雀跃起来的空白对话框。  
“我不知道要说什么才……”光一试图辩解，可剛不给他机会。  
剛已经低下身来吻他了。  
他们从未接吻过，所以这对于堂本光一来说已经是打开新世界的大门了。他现在脑子里一团乱：剛心情不好，自己惹剛生气了，剛在发火，剛吻他了……这些事情似乎完全没有关联，甚至光一自己也不知道为什么剛会来吻自己。但事情就是这样发生了。  
剛的嘴唇很软，但有些起皮，也许是忙着弹琴没有喝水的缘故，毕竟秋天本身也干燥，东京更干燥。但他的舌头并不干燥，虽然说到底也根本就不可能干燥，留有丝丝甜意，叫光一怀疑他可能等自己的时候吃了糖。剛的舌头还很聪明，在光一傻乎乎地想用嘴换气时抓住了机会钻了进去，然后纠缠住光一的。说是纠缠好像也不确切，应当是挑拨。欲拒还迎，看似不情不愿，实则步步紧逼。他掠夺着光一口中的空气，甚至坏心地厮磨一下光一的嘴唇，引得堂本光一无法再靠胳膊支着地接受这个吻。  
“你这混蛋，”剛离开光一，低声骂他，“尽要我跪着。”  
光一一愣，忙不迭地起身将剛扶起来。他站起后，借着玄关的灯看剛：吻得有些激烈，剛脸颊泛红，眼睛湿润，嘴巴有些肿。  
一副很好欺负的样子。  
那就好好欺负一下吧。  
这次换光一主动了。他凑上去狠狠地吻住剛，一只手扶住了他的脑袋，另一只手则环住了剛地腰。于是他们贴在了一起，从上到下，没有缝隙。剛没了刚才的游刃有余，但也没有变得慌乱。他配合着光一，任他有些用力地咬过自己的唇瓣，又蛮横地冲撞进自己的口腔。  
堂本光一很贪心，连剛的唾液都卷进了自己嘴中。他素来洁癖严重，可此时他也不记得什么洁癖，只想着要把剛的一切都占有，好像那样就可以补上他们错过的十年。  
人的欲望是诚实的，即便光一并没有想过要做更多，可他的手已经开始不受控制地乱摸一气，甚至他的吻也是——身体总是很诚实。  
那条灰色的围巾已经落在了两个人脚边。剛仰起头，尽可能地将脖颈露给光一，像是一个心甘情愿成为吸血鬼晚餐的祭品。光一毫不客气，亲吻，舔舐，吮吸……轮番上阵，让剛白皙的脖子上留下好几个略有些深的印子。  
可谁在乎呢。至少他们都不在乎。  
剛感觉热，便想脱掉自己的外套。他将将解开扣子，光一轻松一拽后领就把那外套扒了下来。衣服落地时扣子砸在地板上，声音清脆，竟让两个情迷意乱的人都冷静了一些。  
“我想先去洗澡。”剛推开光一一点，边喘边说。  
光一眼神微沉，他是成年人，不会不懂剛的意思。有先就有后，“先”是洗澡，“后”是什么呢？脑海里仅有一个答案，这答案让光一既兴奋又不安——会不会太快了？  
光一的一举一动都逃不过剛的眼睛，他看着堂本光一喉头滚动一下，知道他在紧张。剛向前一步，重新缩短他们之间的距离。他胳膊攀上光一的肩膀，微微仰头衔住光一的耳垂。  
男人瞬间僵硬在原地。  
“怎么，你不想和我做吗？”他问光一，但语气实在不像提出疑问，而是诱惑光一直接放弃抵抗，成为他的驾驭者。

你，来做我的主人。  
我，任你宰割。

没有男人有办法拒绝这样的邀请。  
光一几乎是在剛一说完话就发了狠地吻住了他，不得章法，毫无技巧可言，直到剛被吻得身体发软他才放过。  
“浴室在右手边卧室里。”他声音低沉，很明显是在压抑着什么。  
剛满意地笑了，他的手指不急不慢地抚过堂本光一的眼角，颧骨，下颚线。“那我，走了。”他说，嘴角是堂本光一读不懂的笑，眼角是堂本光一没见过的深情。  
光一在原地站了好一会儿才走进屋里，还顺便收拾了剛落下的东西。他把剛的外套还有围巾搭在沙发背上，自己也坐了下来。此刻光一才发觉自己在忍耐什么——他的下身早就勃起，硬得让他整个人都在爆走边缘徘徊。只是刚才剛太过热情，他都忽略了自己其实已经被撩得情动不已。光一的手覆在自己的裆部，轻轻揉一揉就舒服地长舒一口气。  
他很久没有自慰过了，甚至都想不起自己上一次自慰是什么时候，就像他并不记得这十年之内自己除了工作都做了什么一样。  
那这一次呢？光一抬头看向紧闭的卧室门，这次会是他们重修旧好的机会吗？尽管也算不上“旧好”，可至少十年前剛不会对他这么凶。  
是的，堂本光一觉得，今天的剛非常凶。  
唉，那能怪谁呢？光一无奈地叹气，起身往卧室走去。走到门口他又有些迟疑，最后敲了三下门。里面无人回应。  
还在洗澡吗，光一想着，便转动门把手推门而入。  
房间里没有人，浴室里是哗哗的水声。光一想着自己以前也有抱怨过剛洗澡很慢，但剛说他那是正常时间，自己是洗得太敷衍所以才那么快。十年过去了，堂本光一洗澡仍然只要十分钟，堂本剛也依然二十分钟还出不来。  
光一的视线落在浴室门口，刚刚压下去一些的欲望便又升了起来——堂本剛的衣服是一件件摞在一起的，似乎还遵循某种顺序。  
仅仅看着那堆衣服，光一就能想象出剛是如何把衣服脱下来的：先是马甲，然后是衬衫和打底背心。接着又脱下西装裤，最后是内裤。白色的内裤，带着某种暗示——可以是纯洁也可以是色情。  
剛等会儿还要穿这一身吗？光一忽然产生疑问。  
这边光一还在出神，那边浴室的门就开了。剛站在浴室的一地水里，一丝不挂，唯独左脚脚踝上系了一根红绳，上面栓了两个小小的铃铛。他清晰地看清对方也已经精神起来的性器，并不比自己好多少。顿时光一就明白了，剛不是简单地洗了个澡，他还做了别的事。  
剛懂的事情可真多，光一脑海里又有了一个傻不愣登的想法。  
“你怎么回事儿？”剛笑话他。剛的确是在笑的，带着几分挑衅，仿佛是在嘲笑光一没见过世面。他踏出一步，踩在了自己的那摞衣服上，铃铛叮铃作响。  
“你……没穿衣服。”光一半天才挤出一句话来。  
剛笑得更深了些。他看看光一，又看看自己脚下的那团衣服。“衣服湿了，”他刻意用上目线去看光一，“你的可以给我吗？”


End file.
